


Golden Boy

by snoipahs



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, HES A GOOD BOY SHES A BAD GIRL, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoipahs/pseuds/snoipahs
Summary: A blood drive nurse with a lot to hide meets a patient that drives her to blow her cover. Too bad a vampire can’t just pick up an ice cream when she needs to satisfy her sweet tooth.





	

"Thank you so much for your donation. There's complimentary juice and cookies in the lobby if you'd like."

Xion had lost count of how many times she'd recited that exact phrase over the course of today's blood drive. She stuck and removed needles from people's arms on autopilot, drained the standard amount, and smiled warmly as they left her exam room.

But it was all a ruse. None of this blood was going anywhere any medical professional could use it.

It was all going straight down her throat.

Being a vampire didn't have to be an ugly, evil thing, Xion figured, so long as she fed with some civility and class. She hadn't had to sink her fangs into anyone's neck in oh, maybe a hundred years. Modern times made her life easy. Now she didn't have to prey on anything other than people's good will and desire to help others.

After plucking the latest full bag down from its hook and rolling her examiner's stool over to the refrigeration unit to place it with the others, Xion smiled to herself as she looked upon the day's surplus haul. So much fresh, succulent blood could keep her going for a while.

Placing the last pouch on the line and taking a moment to flick through the others, she noticed with a frown she had spare pickings in the realm of taste. Mostly A, B, and ABs, just like one could expect from any random sampling of the population. Oh well, she figured, making note of the few pints of her favorite flavor, Os, on the rack. Those would have to be treats for a rainy day.

Rolling back to her desk, she swept paperwork into a file and turned to glance at the clock. Less than twenty minutes before the day was done. Enough time to collect just one more 'donation'.

Then she'd take her bounty and vanish, just like always.

She paged a volunteer to let just one more donor back, and within the minute the door to her examine room swung open.

The volunteer gestured for the donor to enter, and Xion smiled warmly.

"Hello there," she greeted, motioning to the armchair set up across from her. "Please, have a seat."

The young man stepped somewhat timidly into the room, before the volunteer slipped away from his side and clicked the door shut behind him.

"...Thanks," he managed to meet her eye and flash a friendly smile as he sat, though his nerves were apparent. Xion cocked her head curiously at the boy; he seemed young, no doubt still in the first half of his twenties.

He took a good look at his nurse as he absently scratched his dirty blond hair, and his jaw dropped slightly. Xion noticed this, but didn't bother to react to it. She knew she was beautiful. Humans regularly thought of her that way. She was used to getting compliments for her gorgeous dark skin and bright eyes, but here she had a job to do and didn't let his infatuation with her appearance stop her from doing it, cute as it was.

"Have you ever given blood before?" she asked to get the consultation rolling.

"Nope," he answered candidly. "I guess I just had a streak of selflessness when I saw the announcements for the drive today."

Xion nodded in reply, only half-listening as she prepared the blood pressure cuff.

"I'll explain a little bit about the process," She rolled over to him and unstrapped the cuff, prompting him to hold his arm out for her. "First, I'll take your blood pressure."

He watched carefully as she fastened it around his bicep, and with a small _beep_ it came to life. The machine on the wall kicked on as the cuff began to squeeze tighter and tighter, and the boy tried his damnedest to hold completely still for an accurate reading.

When the machine beeped again, Xion scrunched her expression a bit as she read it, then shrugged.

"It's a little high," she admitted. "But it won't be a problem. Do needles make you nervous?" she asked, procuring a fresh IV needle and holding it up for him so he could see how small and harmless it was.

"No, but..." the boy replied, staring at the needle for a moment before darting his gaze to the side. Xion swore she watched his cheeks flush pink and his lips curl up into a grin. "...Pretty girls do."

When she heard that, she puckered her expression like she had just tasted something sour, and all but ignored him. She ducked her head down to wipe his inner elbow with a sanitizing napkin and find his vein.

"You'll feel a small pinch," she said flatly, jabbing the needle under his skin with little warning.

"-- _Ah_ ," He reacted with a little gasp, and she swiveled in her chair just to smile mischievously to herself.

"And I'll drain about a pint from your system." Xion finished, standing and watching to ensure his fresh blood began flowing into the tube the needle was attached to. Immediately the savory aroma pierced her senses, but her self-control was beyond impressive. She could work these blood drives all day without even so much as licking her lips.

She slid her stool back and stood to make sure the connection of the tube from his arm to the bag hanging from the IV stand was stable, then turned her cold stare back to her small desk. Nonchalantly glancing over her paperwork, she hoped her aloof attitude would scare him out of trying to hit on her again.

"Hey," he still spoke up, irking her immediately. "Would it be possible to find out what blood type I am?"

To herself she rolled her eyes, but then cleared her throat to force out a curt, professional answer.

"Sure," She didn't even bother to glance in his direction. "The lab will test it and they can notify you after the donation is processed."

"Oh..." he sighed, clearly disheartened. "So you mean you can't just... find out right now?"

Xion did turn to stare at him when she heard that, blinking just once in bemusement. He was looking up at her like an expectant little puppy dog, innocent face marked with a slightly apologetic grin.

Before she knew it, she found herself blurting the truth, with no real grasp as to why.

"Well, I can. I'd have to test it myself."

The boy's blue eyes lit up at that, and he leaned forward in his chair. Xion wanted to outright laugh at his childish eagerness, but she chewed her lip to stop herself.

"Would you...?" he asked, oblivious to her condescension. "If it's not too much trouble... but if it is, don't bother. It's not like I need to know, I'm just curious."

"No, it's fine," she assured him, an amused sigh latent in her voice. "It might take ten minutes or more for the bag to fill, so we have time."

Xion swept over to the exam room's cover and procured what looked like a small, sealed bag containing a plastic instrument and a culture dish. She ripped it open with the slightest effort and arranged its contents on her desk while he watched intently, then she sat herself back down on her stool and rolled right up to him.

"Could you hold out your fingertip for me?" she asked, holding the tiny plastic instrument in her hand.

"Sure," he obliged, straightening his pointer finger for her.

She pressed the instrument to the tip of his finger and clicked it, poking a small needlepoint through his flesh to collect a tiny droplet of his blood. Xion raised the sample to her face and eyed it, ensuring it was adequate, before pushing off the floor and turning back to the culture dish at her desk.

The boy looked on in curious awe as she conducted the test, her body obscuring most what she did from view. His eyes drifted to the tube draining his blood and the bag it was connected to, and he noticed it was not yet even a quarter of the way full. His smirk came back, secretly delighted it was moving so slowy.

"That can't be right..." Xion suddenly muttered from where she leaned over her desk. Her tone was more questioning than full of conviction.

"Something wrong with it?" the boy asked, straining to catch a peek.

Instead of replying she whirled around on her stool and slid right up to him, brandishing the small plastic instrument.

"Sorry, but could I see your fingertip again?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah--" he said hesitantly, this time offering her the index finger of the opposite hand. " _Ouch_." He made the point of jokingly bemoaning the insensitive way she pricked his skin, but she ignored him entirely.

Snapping up to the cupboard, she procured yet another culture dish and furiously began mixing his fresh sample into that one. After a minute, her jaw slowly dropped in awe, finding the result exactly the same.

"...Oh, my word." Xion spoke in a voice near a whisper as she stared at the blood type test.

With her superior senses, she could feel the boy's heartbeat suddenly spike. Snapping out of her slight daze, she threw him a reassuring smile and laughed lightly.

"You have the rarest blood type known to man." she explained matter-of-factly.

The boy was still clearly out of sorts from his reaction to _her_ reaction, but after blinking a handful of times he managed to lean forward in his chair and express himself.

"... _What_?" he asked, dumbstruck.

"Rh-null. You lack every antigen on the Rh spectrum. It’s a different way to describe blood than ABO," Xion elaborated, so skillfully concealing her impulsive excitement. She pinched the sample dish in her fingers and raised it to her face, eyeing it like a fine piece of jewelry. "There are currently only nine known donors of this blood type in the world."

"...Wow," the boy breathed. "Cool."

"Yes," she laughed, glancing at him and arching an eyebrow. "It's _quite_ cool."

"I guess the lab will be pretty excited when they test my sample, huh?" he joked, breaking into a light chuckle himself.

"...Huh?" Xion grunted, still mostly distracted by the morsel of rare blood she held in her hands.

"...The lab...?" the boy offered.

"Oh, right, right. Yes, of course." she quickly remembered herself. "Sorry, I'm a little excited. I've never handled this type of blood before."

"Well, I'm flattered you find it so impressive," He bore his teeth in a wide smile. "I've got a whole body full of it."

"Mmm," Xion mumbled just to be polite. She set the culture dish back on her desk and immediately turned her attention back to his IV. "But I would do well not to let you lose too much of it at once."

The boy turned to look at the bag slowly filling with his blood, and found it nearly full. Slightly surprised, he went rigid still to allow her to detach tube from his arm.

"Right..." he laughed lowly, a little disheartened. "I am feeling a little light-headed..."

"It'll pass," she assured him without any real sympathy as she plucked his donation off the hook and sealed it. Rather than take it to refrigeration straight away, she simply set it on her desk.

"Thank you so much for your donation," Xion turned to offer him one last dazzling smile as she delivered her rehearsed lines. "There's complimentary juice and cookies in the lobby if you'd like."

"Ooo, cookies?" the boy's face actually lit up. "Man, I gotta donate blood more often!"

Her smile lingered at he stood from his chair, nearly ready to see himself out.

"Thanks for taking the time to humor me, there..." He remembered his manners, leaning in to try and get a look at the name tag pinned to her lab coat. "...Xion?"

Pleased he had actually pronounced her name correctly, her smile doubled in size.

"Certainly."

"See you around," the boy smirked, then clicked the door open to slip behind it and out of sight.

Xion stood prim and professional until the door to her exam room was shut.

As soon as she was alone, she lunged for that sample like the predator she was.

Getting her hands around the bag, she squeezed it so hard it nearly burst, but she knew she'd have to be careful to not corrupt its label. After a brief scan, she found it, bearing all the boy's identifying information.

First name, Roxas. D.O.B, she didn't care. Blood type, unknown.

Xion chuckled to herself when she read that out-of-date information, but it didn't matter. She finally had blood she’d only ever _read_ about in peer-reviewed articles before, right in the palm of her hands. As soon as that first test returned the titillating result, she had to summon all her composure to keep her fangs from growing out on instinct alone.

Now, with no one to hide from, she extended them completely and bit straight into the smooth plastic bag.

As soon as the blood flowed into her mouth and flooded her sense with its scrumptious taste, she outright moaned at how good it was.

The bag quickly deflated with her full and forceful sucking. Her fingers squeezed out every corner of the plastic, sending the fluid down her throat in a forceful torrent. It was still warm, having only recently been removed from a living body, which only added to the overwhelmingly pleasurable flavor.

Her lidded blue irises quickly became bright, blood red. She could feel energy slowly flowing throughout her body, as she always did when she fed, but this fantastic taste even left her feeling even more electrified, more _vital_ than she ever had before.

It was as close as she had ever felt to being alive since becoming an undead bloodsucker.

And, when her limited supply of the nectar that made her feel this way rather abruptly ran out, in a fit of deep gasps and trembling she decided she simply had to have more.

Her breathing calmed, her fangs retracted, and the deceptively innocent blue that usually masked her eye color returned. As the sensation of the taste gradually left her, she actually pouted.

Wiping her finger through the one droplet of his blood remaining in the culture dish, she raised it to her mouth and sucked it clean as she smoothed out the now empty plastic bag on her desk. The label was crumpled, but still legible.

She matched up his name with the paperwork in her file that he had filled out earlier. When she scanned the document carefully, in a matter of moments she found what she was looking for.

With a small, devilish smile, she reached for her phone, flicked it on, and calmly began typing his address into it.

\---

Roxas was in his kitchen, staring disappointedly at the slim pickings inside his fridge, when he heard a light knock on his door.

He turned to the foyer and furrowed his brow, realizing he wasn't expecting anyone. It was nearly sunset, too; a bit late for any unannounced visitors.

Still, he dutifully strolled over to the door. Without even bothering to check the peephole, he placed his hand on the knob and swung it open.

When he saw the nurse who had taken his blood earlier that day standing there on his porch, he actually gasped.

"...Oh, it's you--!" Roxas smiled, recognizing her instantly even out of her lab coat and in civilian clothes. She had a face that was far too pretty to forget. Almost as pretty as her name; he realized he remembered what it was. Xion.

"Hello there, Roxas." Xion mirrored his friendly grin. "Do you mind me calling you by your first name?"

"Oh, no, not at all," he said politely, though he struggled to remember actually introducing himself to her. In fact, he struggled to guess at a reason why she had turned up at his residence to see him. "Can I... help you with something...?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Xion began, perfectly cordial. "I came here on behalf of my clinic to talk with you a little about your rare blood type."

"Yeah?" Roxas cocked his head, remembering that little bombshell. "Well, please, come in."

When she heard she had actually been invited inside his home, a toothy grin spread across her entire face.

" _You're too kind_." she purred, willfully stepping a heeled foot inside his house the instant she could.

Roxas shut the door behind her and followed her into the landing, soon passing her and leading her into the open space of his kitchen with just a gesture.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he offered.

"No, thank you," Xion said, although she _really_  wanted to answer that differently.

"So..." Roxas began, leaning an elbow on the marble shelf of his island. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

He had high chairs pushed up to bar he leaned against, but he didn't bother to take a seat, and neither did she.

"Since you've never given blood before," Xion began, her eyes drifting to side as a slight smile remained on her lips. "And since you have such a rare blood type, I think it's only right I explain a few things to you."

Listening intently, he nodded, urging her to continue.

"Typically rare blood donations become anonymous as soon as they are processed," she explained. "However, since _I'm_ the one who tested your blood, and saw your name, and your face..." she trailed off, expression turning almost apologetic as she let the realization dawn on him.

Even though she gave him silence, he didn't yet seem to get it, so she went on talking.  
"They call your type 'golden' blood, Roxas. It can be used in transfusions with all the other rare Rh-negative blood types," She put her hands out, trying to invoke the vital nature of what she was saying. "In the medical community, it’s the most highly sought-after blood type there is. It really _is_ worth its weight in gold."

"...Jeez, you really know how to make a guy feel important..." Roxas scratched the back of his neck, laughing somewhat uneasily after soaking in everything she had said. "But your clinic--" He put a hand out, trying to make sense of what he had heard. "So if my donation wasn't anonymous, they know I have this blood type...? Are they asking me for more?"

"No..." Xion said lowly, pursing her lips to try to keep her expression from turning sinister. "The clinic doesn't know. I never let them have your donation."

"Why not?" he cocked his head, now beyond confused.

She let out a candid giggle at his reaction, quickly bringing her fingers to her lips to quiet herself. Then, with little warning, she took a daring step towards him.

"I wanted it for myself," she said simply.

The look of utter shock on his face was adorable. Again she sensed his heart rate spiking as she closed the distance between them.

"W-Why?" Roxas choked out, backing up the the counter and stopping as soon as the backs of his trembling knees knocked against it. She was upon him now, raising her hands up to his neck and stroking them across his smooth flesh.

"Because," she calmly answered, her grip on his shoulders suddenly growing tight as a vice. She bared all her teeth in a wicked smile, and he noticed her two upper canines growing into sharp, pointed fangs.

"It's _delectable_."

Xion had to shoot to the tips of her toes and yank him down just to be able to reach his neck with her mouth. Try as he may to fight her, it was fruitless. His desperate hands clawed and pried at her wrists, but there was nothing he could do to match her inhuman strength.

A century of breathtakingly strong self-control on her part was lost in an instant. When Roxas felt her lips lock around his flesh and her two fangs stab into his skin, his heart stopped beating for a long, terrifying moment.

When she began to forcefully suck, it started fluttering and thumping so hard feared it would burst. The elevated rate only caused his blood to spill out of him and down her throat even faster as she forcefully sucked from the puncture wounds she had made.

Everything went blurry as his senses began to fade and she continued draining his life force right from his neck. Distantly, he thought he heard her whimper, and he swore she was moving her tongue along his flesh. The somewhat pleasurable sensations tickled his conscious, but they weren't enough to keep him cognizant.

He began to slouch, his legs giving out beneath him, and darkness grew in from the corners of his eyesight. He simply didn't have the strength left to struggle against her any longer as he lost more and more blood by the second.

Xion made not even the slightest effort to slow her pace as she felt him collapsing beneath her.

With one last desperate grasp over her petite frame, everything went black.

\---

With a deep, raspy gasp, Roxas was alive once again.

He flew his eyes open and was met with his bedroom ceiling. Darting his head side to side, he realized it was dark outside and he was laying in his bed, but he was not alone.

Xion was laying next to him, propping her hand on her hand and staring at him intently like the dutiful nurse she was. She laid atop his blankets in nothing but a camisole and her underwear. He had been inexplicably stripped down to his boxers before being tucked beneath his sheets.

"Ah, you're finally awake." she observed, moaning lightly as she stretched out her limbs. "I was beginning to worry."

"Oh, god," Roxas just groaned, barely able to process his surroundings. He did, however, feel quite a clear, sharp pain throbbing out from the base of his skull. "My _head_ ," He reached up a hand to touch the area, finding it bruised and tender.

"...Sorry. I tried to catch you, but you went down pretty fast." Xion said sheepishly.

"Y-You," he started, eyes widening as the vague memory of what had happened came back to him. He did remember falling, and her staunching towards him, grabbing him... "You're-- a..."

"Three syllables, starts with a V...?" she teased, spreading her lips so he could catch a glimpse of the fangs she hadn't bothered to retract. "Come on, it's on the tip of your tongue."

"...No fucking way," Roxas said breathlessly, bloodshot eyes wide with shock.

"Ha! You got one lying in your bed in her underwear, and yet you still don't believe in them?" she outright laughed. "You seem sweet, but you're a little dense, aren't you?

Glancing over her body, he fixated on her lacy red panties, kind of intrigued by the way they matched her fingernails, and her... eyes.

After blinking a few times, he decided he wasn't hallucinating, but the light blue eyes she once had were now a piercing, blood red.

"...Why _are_ you in your underwear...?" Roxas decided upon that outlandish question after cocking his brow at her.

"What, do _you_ sleep fully clothed?" Xion replied sarcastically, throwing her head to the side and smiling cheekily. He put it together than she was the one who’d taken his clothes off.

"I-I..." he stuttered, trying to find the words that would adequately express his confusion, shock, and anger all at once. "God, what the _fuck_..."

She actually scrunched her shoulders, slightly remorseful over what she had done when she watched his face knit into such extreme bemusement. But before he said anything else he suddenly reached a hand up from beneath his blanket and clapped it to the side of his neck.

It was over the spot she had bitten him, but he couldn't feel a wound. Instead, a clean, white dressing was taped to his skin. She had sanitized the area and placed it there herself.

"...You... _bit_ me," Roxas confirmed, voice actually breaking. The memory of his fear as she descended upon him was now vivid as ever. "Am I--"

"No, you're not gonna turn into a vampire," Xion quickly assured him. "I didn't inject any venom into you. I just nicked your skin so I could have a little snack."

"A _snack_?!" he shouted, jerking upright. "I passed out!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" she admitted, putting a palm on his forearm to calm him. "I couldn't... control myself."

When he heard the sincerity in her voice, he gradually laid back down, yet still his eyes trained on her like he couldn't trust any move she made after hearing that. Noticing the way he looked at her, she sighed hard, and let her head fall against one of his pillows.

"After I downed your donation..." she started to explain, staring down at her own fingers as she played with them. "I simply had to have more. Through my work I've sampled so many different types in my time, but I've never tasted _anything_ as delicious as your blood before. It made me feel... like I was _alive_ again."

"...You..." Roxas probed, unsure of how to react to her confession. "You pose as a nurse so you can drain blood from people without killing them...?"

"...Well, yeah." Xion confirmed with a smile and a shrug.

"That's genius," he breathed, wearing an expression that showed he was genuinely impressed.

"Tch!" she snorted. That was the first and only time a human had ever reacted that way to finding her out. "You think so? It's alright," she chuckled, flattening a palm to her cheek.

"Sometimes, though, I get caught..." she went on, rolling her eyes. "...And then I have to find someplace _else_ to get a reliable, steady source of blood from..."

When she stopped to fix her piercing red eyes straight into his, his heart skipped a beat.

"...What do you want from me?" Roxas asked lowly. But she wasn't having it.

"You know what I want." The intensity in her expression gave him goosebumps.

Suddenly, Xion planted her hands on the mattress and rose to her knees, crawling over his body as her eyes stayed locked to his face all the while.

"But I don't expect something for nothing, Roxas," she purred seductively, grinning devilishly at the way just a look could paralyze him. "I'm not a monster."

He gaped as he looked back up at her, heart pounding so hard she didn't need enhanced senses to hear it.

"In fact, I'm willing to do _anything_ for it..." She slipped a hand beneath his blanket and touched her palm to his lower stomach, sliding it down until her fingertips slipped beneath the waistline of his boxers.

"Wait," he blurted in a panic, darting both hands for her wrist. " _Stop_ , stop--!"

He couldn't overpower her if he wanted to, but she still let her hand fall away. Confused, she smiled slightly and tilted her head upon seeing his madly blushing face.

"...What? Pretty girls still make you nervous?" Xion teased.

"Tch--" Roxas grunted. "No, I just..."

Unable to meet her eye, he curled his lower lip between his teeth and chewed it, trying to find the right words to justify the reason why he would scorn a beautiful girl like her.

"You don't have to... do that," he managed in a voice near a whisper. His furrowed brow and slit blue eyes fallen to the side melted her as she looked upon them.

"I'd donate it to you. You can have my blood, for free." Roxas told her, finally finding the means to turn and look her square in the eye.

Xion blinked, taken aback by his answer.

"You'd really just... give it to me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah," he shrugged beneath her, still slightly nervous with the way she had him practically pinned. "...But I'd like it to be a little more like the way I gave it to you the first time..."

Roxas, still coping with the dull pain in the back of his head, figured that he didn't really have anything to lose so long as she could draw his blood in a controlled, safe environment at healthy intervals. He'd only have a problem if she made him pass out and drop like a sack of potatoes again.

Plus, if she wanted it from him, that would give him an excuse to see her, on a regular basis, for a good while longer...

"...You really are sweet," Xion cooed, ducking down to place a wholehearted smooch on his cheek. The soothing feeling of her lips melding to his flesh made his mind go blank.

After a long moment she pulled away and rolled off of him, sitting with her legs to the side on the edge of his bed. When she swung her feet over and began to stand, he panicked slightly.

"W-Wait," He turned off his back and extended an arm towards her. "When will I... see you again?"

"Six weeks is standard between whole pint draws," She pulled on her pencil skirt and bent over to retrieve her shirt. "But since I took so much... let's give it eight."

Roxas watched her get dressed, growing infatuated with the way her figure moved in the limited light.

"Needless to say, I won't be at _that_ particular clinic anymore, so I'll make a house call." She turned and winked at him after she was fully clothed once again.

"Eight weeks..." he mused, shaking his head lightly. His blue eyes were gleaming as he looked right at her. "...That's too long."

Xion tilted her head when she heard that. It was bold. Really bold.

She liked that.

"...So what are you gonna do about it?" she hummed, tickled by the newfound confidence and determination she read on his face.

Roxas sat up in his bed, ignoring his own lightheadedness. His brow fell, and he tweaked a little smirk in her direction.

“Let me take you out sometime."

Xion huffed, then dragged the tip of her tongue across her lips. She folded her arms over her chest and swung her hip out.

“…Sure,” she answered. Then, she strode back over to his bed and leaned towards him, planting one hand on the mattress. “But only if you close your eyes.”

He obliged after a brief moment of hesitation, and as soon as his eyelids fell shut one of her hands slipped under his chin to cup his face. Her flesh felt curiously cool against his.

“You’ll see me again, real soon,” she whispered, and even with his eyes closed he could sense her face was intimately close to his. As much as he wanted to, he resisted opening his eyes, fearing she would somehow vanish if he did. “You’re my golden boy, now, Roxas.”

“And if you give my golden blood to anyone else,” Xion warned, falling her hand away. “You’ll break my heart.”

Roxas fell his head and laughed, his eyes still shut. “I won’t.”

“Good,” she chimed. “You don’t wanna know what I do to boys who break my heart.

Unable to control himself a moment longer, his eyes snapped open, but she was gone. He let out the breath he’d been holding, amazed she didn’t so much as make a sound before vanishing.

He fell back onto his mattress, touching the mark she had left on his neck. With a deep sigh, an irrepressible smile grew on his face, just relishing the memory of her impossible beauty and thanking his lucky stars he was born with the rarest blood known to man.

And vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> do i know anything about hematology? unlikely  
> is this gonna go on? ......HMMMMMMMMM  
> (comments let me live)


End file.
